1. Field of the Invention
This field is generally related to three-dimensional modeling.
2. Related Art
Three-dimensional modeling tools, such as a SKETCHUP tool available from Google Inc., and other computer-aided design (CAD) tools enable users to define three-dimensional models, such as a three-dimensional model of a building. Photographic images of the building may be available from, for example, satellite, aerial, vehicle-mounted street-view and user cameras. The photographic images of the building may be texture mapped to the three-dimensional model to create a more realistic rendering of the building.